Whatcha Say
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: She's a princess. He's a biker boy. And an honorable fighter comes in between. There will be tears, joy, temptation and love... It's Blue, read and review! DISCONTINUED
1. The Princess

It's Blue again! I finished this chapter in 4 hours (I have no idea if that's good or bad...) I got this idea from listening to Jason Derűlo's "Whatcha Say" (Hence, the title) over and over and over and over.. you get the point! This is my first multi-chapter story, finally.... So, read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tekken person, event or item mentioned in this story.

* * *

A cherry blossom floats down from its tree, slowly and serenely landing on a lap of a young girl. Her eyes closed, cherishing this magnificent moment. The strong wind is blowing through her long, soft blonde hair as she sits under the shade of the flower tree. Clearly, she's enjoying the breeze, humming gently. She looked down at her lap, noticing the flower. She held it in her pal, smiling and laughing sweetly. She put up her hand just in front of her mouth and blew the flower away, travelling with the unending wind. She admire the blossom as it floated up in the sky, pink molding beautifully with blue. She gracefully stood up and swiftly removed her bangs from her pretty face. She turned around, meeting the huge mansion before her. Her father is a wealthy oil magnate in Monaco. But they weren't living in Monaco this moment, for they are now in Japan because her father made some business plans and meetings for the welfare of his company. So, he paid the price of buying a brand-new lot, built a dangerously expensive mansion and apparently hired tons of gardeners.

"Miss Emily, are you out here? There you are!" a butler said, calling from inside.

"Yes, Sebastian?" the young teenager said and ran towards the steps that leads inside her home.

"You're father is looking for you. He's just outside with the limousine."

"He's leaving?" she said as she was going up the stairs.

"He will tell you the rest, my dear." he responded and led her to the main entrance.

Once she arrived, she saw her father just waiting near the limo. She ran towards him, confused.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?"

"Lili, I am off to a business meeting to Fukuoka and I'll be gone for 2-3 weeks." the man said.

"You're going away again? But you just got back from Nagasaki 3 days ago!" she complained to her father.

"I know, but business is increasing. Because of the company's fame and fortune, people want to make deals with me. I have no choice to accept it."

Seeing as that she won't win this conversation, she sighed. "Okay, father. Please be careful." She went over to him and gave her father a hug.

"I will, now please don't go into the streets and start fights again." he hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

She pulled back and giggled. "Of course, father. It's like you don't know me at all." said with a knowingly smirk.

He chuckled as he caressed his daughter's cheek. With one last kiss on the head, he went inside the limo and put down the window. "I love you, Lili."

She blew a kiss and gave a wave to her father. "I love you too."

He smiled and pulled up the window as the limo took off. When it was out of site, Lili showed a mischievous smile before heading inside her home. Sebastian saw this and started to panic.

"Miss Emily, please don't disobey your father… again." he said to the young teen.

She looked over her shoulder, showing a devious yet a lovely smirk. "Like I said, it's like you don't know me at all." With that, she went back inside and walk towards her room.

Lili was sitting in front of her dresser, brushing her blonde hair. Afterwards, she put on her black fighting gloves that compliment her gray and white corset and pants. She stood and twirled joyfully, happy with her favorite outfit. She quickly went down the marble stairs and went straight out the door.

"I'm off to the park, Sebastian! See you tonight!" she said and ran off.

Just as Sebastian reached the door, she was out of sight. "Please, miss Emily. Please be very cautious. The streets of Japan are far too different back home." He sighed and slowly went back inside.


	2. The Biker Boy

Aha! Again, I finished this in 4 hours, right after I finished posting the first chapter. I would be evil if I didn't post this immediately (since one reviewed and said that I should continue it) So, here it is! Chapter two is uppp! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tekken name, event or item mentioned in the story.

* * *

"You're damn lucky I didn't friggin' kill you, you dumb bastard!" a red-headed Korean screamed in frustration and anger, holding a man by his neck.

"I'm sorry… to let down… the… the…" the man said slowly.

"The what?!" again the red-head said, tightening his grip on the helpless man's almost crushed neck.

"…the Blood Talon!" the man screamed in desperation.

The red-head just smirked and let go of his victim's neck as the man scurried away. The man just chuckled.

"My guys…" he shook his head. "…they never last." He got on his motorcycle and rode off onto the bustling streets.

After a few minutes, the Blood Talon arrived at a dark alley where 4 men are drinking and smoking. He got off his ride and walked towards them, giving high-fives to each of them.

"Hey, Hwoarang! Where have you been?" one of the guys asked the red-head.

"You know, getting rid of garbage." he said with a laugh.

"And by garbage, you mean Mark?" another guy said smirking.

The Blood Talon responded with a nod.

"Oh hell yes! Finally, he couldn't keep up with us since day one!" a different gang member exclaimed.

"Right! See, this is why I'm the leader of this gang." Hwoarang said proudly and leaned on the wall behind him.

"Um, guys. Can I just say one thing?" one of the gang members said as all eyes averted to him.

"It's the men in blue!" he said on the top of his lungs as he pointed towards the police men.

Hwoarang and the rest of his gang sharply turned their heads, and indeed saw the cops coming after them.

"Damn it!" Hwoarang said as he passed by the man who alerted them, in which the man was shoved face first onto the pavement.

As soon as he was on his knees, the remaining 3 gang member followed their leader and stepped the back of the last member.

"Guys? Guys! You sons of a-" he couldn't finish his curse when 2 really huge cops grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the car.

The gang rode on their respective bikes and sped off with the police cars right behind them. Hwoarang just smirked at his thrill ride. He loved it when the cops chased him because by the end of the day, they get nothing. Not even a single hair of his devious head. His smirk was quickly wiped off when two gun shots were heard. He looked back to see both police cars had officers shooting at them. He looked to the road ahead of him, thinking of a quick plan to get rid of the police. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something pop and air being released. He looked to his side and saw one of his member's back tire of his motorcycle was shot by a bullet. Soon, the biker was getting slower and slower until one of the cops got the opportunity to grab the second unlucky gang member. Only three guys remained.

Hwoarang turned to a corner sharply, his body almost hitting the rock road. The remaining 2 were close behind. When both turned the corner, the last biker bumped the backside of his fellow member's motorcycle. With this, the middle biker lost his balance and his body touched the ground. Both the rider and the bike were now flipping and tossing along the road. The biker was now bleeding severely on the head, face arm and both his legs. One of the cars stopped to get the carnage of the man as the other one continued to hunt down the surviving gangsters.

Soon, the Blood Talon and his remaining follower went to a highway with the cops right on their tail. They kept swerving in between cars to confuse the police, which failed. At the corner of his eye, Hwoarang saw a sign that said "Unfinished Road Do Not Enter". Being the rebel that he is, he entered the road and knocked down the sign.

_Damn bastard, what the heck is he thinking?_ The following biker thought, almost in a panicking and scared way.

Hwoarang knew that this wasn't one his brightest ideas, though looking back, he never had any good ideas. But this is what happens when you're running on adrenaline. The leader of the one-man gang observed that the edge was getting close. He just chuckled at the sight.

_This is gonna be fun._

When the edge was getting closer, he went faster and faster, knowing that he needs a lot of speed to even make the jump AND land safely. His gang member now getting worried about what his leader is going to do, he didn't know if he should speed up or slow down. Since he heard police horns getting louder and louder, he decided to speed up, thinking that he made a ridiculously wrong decision. Hwoarang leaned forward, ready to jump over the huge gap between and get to the other side of the highway. The biker, getting scared by the second, started to slow down. He would rather to go to jail alive rather that going to a hospital in pieces, be cured and then go to jail right after. Hwoarang sped up even more and off he goes, riding through the air. The car abruptly stop just at the edge and 3 police men came out. Two of them were arresting the gang member, while the other one was just staring at the Blood Talon's stunt.

Hwoarang's eyes were bulging, almost not believing what he did and what position he is right now. He was now in mid air, waiting for the moment that will make or break him, literally. He saw that the front part of his motorcycle already touched the other side, so he was relieved and let out an over exaggerated laugh. He waited for the rest of his bike to land perfectly before quickly turning around and stop. He saw the police men just staring at him, astonished that he actually made the jump. He gave them one last smile and a salute before riding down the rest of the highway.


	3. The First Impressions Always Last

It's Blue! Here's chapter 3. I love this chapter, yet I feel like it's useless for this story. Well, it's up so I can't do anything anymore! :P Read and review! No review = No update (My new rule!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tekken name, event or item mentioned in this story. I only own Naiko, my OC. I only dream of owning Jin and Hwoarang (Well, who doesn't?!) =P~

* * *

Lili was drinking her tea, sitting outside a little yet elegant café. People were staring at her, yet she wasn't paying attention. Most of the people's gazes were on the things at the bottom of her feet: 2 men unconscious. Before they were laying on the pavement, they were just 2 regular flirts trying o hit on the young lady. She said "no" as nice as possible, yet they kept on asking her out, telling her she's hot and kept touching her face. But that crossed her boundaries. A few kicks, punches, cartwheels and throws, the 2 men were now "kissing" her feet. After taking the last few sips of her warm tea, she effortlessly lifted her two "suitors" off the ground and let them sit on her table.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I must heed my sweet call of fight. Farewell!" she said sweetly and casually left her table.

The people were just stared in shock at the two unconscious men, with one of them almost falling off the chair.

Lili walked around the streets of Japan, trying to look for anybody to fight. She passed by a small alley and saw three men picking on a smaller person. She was confused why would they fight someone smaller, and by the looks of it, younger being. Without any second thoughts, Lili decided that she found her victims.

"Excuse me? Can I ask you men a few questions?" she said, approaching the three thugs. Neither of them looked up and noticed her.

"Hey, what's a girl to do to get some attention!" she exclaimed as she kicked a tin can that hit one of the guys right at the back of his head. All of them turned around and stopped torturing the now visible teenage girl.

"Ugh, finally. Can you please tell me where a girl can find some fun?" the aggressive thugs walked closer and closer to the blonde princess.

"We got you're fun right here." One of the thugs said to the prepared Lili.

Two of the guys just charged at the young lady, one of them was going to punch her and the other one was going to kick her legs. Lili, being agile that she is, just jump in the middle the fist and leg and kicked the remaining guy on the face sending him air born. She locked her feet on the neck of the first thug and she grabbed the neck of the second thug and dropped them on the hard ground. Hearing the groans of the first 2 guys, she smiled and headed for the remaining guy. She picked up the guy and let him stand up straight. He was groggy and having a hard time to even support himself on his own feet. Showing one last smirk, Lili kicked his torso so hard that he felt the brick wall at the end of the alley.

"That was no fun at all, mister!" she said, flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder. She quickly turned around, remembering the female victim that was beaten up. She looked around and found the girl beside the dumpster, leaning on the brick wall. Lili knelt beside her, inspecting her face and body for wounds.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Lili asked the teenager.

The girl just simply nodded.

Lili pulled out her handkerchief, spotting a slight cut on her forehead.

"Who are you? And why are you so good in fighting?"

The princess just smiled. "I'm Emily Rochefort, Lili for short. To answer your second question, I learned to fight because of the similar situation you were in a little while ago. I was kidnapped because of my father's fortune. I had to do something to get free, and fighting is the only way. Since that day, fighting is my desire, my passion." She sat beside the recuperating teen. "What's your story, sweetie?"

"I'm Naiko. I'm only 14 and I too have a mixed martial arts background, yet I couldn't defend myself against 3 huge robbers and I was almost mugged by them but was saved by a skilled fighter." She smiled charmingly at Lili, which smirked in return.

Lili stood up and put her hand out to Naiko. "Come on, let's go find some fun."

Naiko accepted her hand gratefully. "By that, you mean kicking some asses?"

"Oh, yes." Both girls laughed as they exited the alley.

Their laughter was cut short when a motorcycle almost ran them over. The normal thing to do was to get out of the way by just going to the side. Lili and Naiko, being skilled and fast, jumped in the air and they both flipped over the bike. The biker turned around and stopped, now facing the 2 girls.

"What's your problem, idiot?!" Lili screamed at the biker.

He went off his motorcycle, removed his orange goggles and chuckled.

"My problem is you." The man said, slowly walking towards them.

Lili motioned Naiko to get behind her. "What did I do to you? We haven't even met, stupid!"

"I saw you fight those guys, and I have to say for a girl, your moves was just… okay." he wanted to get into her nerves.

She only responded with a deadly glare. He took it as a sign to continue.

"But I have to admit, you are one tough chick!" he stopped right in front of her.

"You freak!" she said angrily.

"Whatever, but there's one little detail you need to know…"

Lili rolled her eyes and sighed. "What now?"

The biker prepared himself. "No one can be tougher than the Blood Talon."

"Naiko, stay out of our way. This could be dangerous."

Naiko just nodded and went to the entrance of the alley, watching them from a far.

"Okay, idiot. Let's let this over with." Lili proceeded to her fighting stance.

They both charged at each other, and they met it the middle of the alley. Both started to throw punches and kicks, and both successfully blocking the opponent's attacks. He grabbed her arm and flipped her behind him. She landed hard on the floor. Lili wiped the bottom part of her lip and stared at the Blood Talon. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. She quickly stood up and charged at him again. He prepared himself again to attack Lili. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him, he was caught off guard by this stunt. As she landed behind him, she kicked him at the back of his head and sweep kicked him at hes feet. It was his turn to glare at her.

"You ready to get up, idiot?" she placed her finger bellow her chin while her left arm was around her torso supporting her right elbow.

"Not on your life, princess." He got up and prepared himself.

She just slightly chuckled and they both threw punches and kicks at each other again.

She was about to kick him in the head again, but he crouched and punched her in her mid section and it was his turn to kick her under her feet. She was about to fall back, until he caught her back.

"And that's that, my princess." he just smirked down on her.

"Your princess? Listen, I've had enough of flirts for one day." she responded with a disgusted tone.

"Please, I'm fantastic. We both know you want me."

"Damn it, idiot! Did my kicks hit your pathetic excuse for a head too hard?"

He didn't respond to her last comment. Instead, he just leaned closer to her ear, sending a million chills down her spine.

"Tell me, honestly. Tell me if you don't feel anything." he said in a melodic whisper.

She couldn't answer back. She knew that she could feel something for this Blood Talon, and she hated herself for that. When he didn't hear her speak, he chuckled and helped her back up. His arms still bound around her waist. She despised the fact that he was so damn close, yet she couldn't stop herself from placing her delicate hands on his chest.

"And the name's not idiot, it's Hwoarang." he said with a smile.

"I'm Lili." _That's all I can say? "I'm Lili"?!_

"It was a pleasure to fight you, Lili. See you around." He let go of her, much to the princess' displeasure.

He passed her and got on his motorcycle. He started his engine and put on his goggles.

"So, are you gonna step aside or jump again?" he said with a smirk.

She just shook her head just to go back to reality. She just stepped to side as Hwoarang rode off and out of the alley. Naiko just ran towards Lili, worried and almost confused.

"Hey, Lili, are you okay?"

Lili just looked down at the teenager and simply nodded. She couldn't believe that she had an intimate moment with a sweet, obnoxious, caring and arrogant guy.

"Um, let's go, Naiko."

The teen just nodded and smiled. Lili wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the alley. Lili couldn't help but zone out after everything that happened to them.

_No, I can't like that jerk. Yes of course he's handsome, great orange, fiery hair, skilled with his kicks and punches, a great body, a voice that could just melt my heart any day, a smile that can keep my heart in a joyous mood, and those soft-looking lips, waiting to be just kissed… I can't believe it, I'm falling in love with biker boy, Hwoarang._


	4. A Flower, Kick and the Moment

It's Blue, finally back with the 4th chapter! Sorry for the long update, had a short writer's block but luckily recovered :D. Personally, I think my vocabulary grew just a wee bit :P. Read and review, no review = no update!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tekken name, event or item mentioned in this story. I only hope, wish and dream to own Jin and Hwoarang =P~

* * *

The princess was out in the balcony of her room. Her arms are resting on the smooth, wooden railing as she enjoys the calm breeze of night fall. Her mind though was on something else. Her brain is filled with restless thoughts of _her_ Korean idiot.

_I can't believe that I called him my idiot. _

She giggled at the thought for two different reasons: calling Hwoarang an idiot for the umpteenth and calling him "her Korean".

She ran her hand through her blonde hair as she looked up in the night sky. The moon is shining down beautifully on everything around her. The glow of it reminded of the Korean's flawless skin, the color containing the perfect shade of fair. She explored the sky more, caught by amazement how many stars can be shown here in Japan during the night. She remembered Hwoarang's dark, intense eyes looking down on her own when he caught her during their fight. She laughed because she might remember the Korean fighter when she'll see a stray dog out on the road because of his copper-like spiky hair. Everything that she sees that moment can make her think of Hwoarang.

She felt a burning sensation on her cheeks despite the fact she was experiencing a cold night. She gently rubbed her right arm as she re-entered her white, majestic room. A bedroom fit for a real live princess. The best bed, dresser, closets and other furniture can be found here. She sat on the edge of her warm, cozy bed, still maintaining her flawless posture. Her eyes are slowly dropping, yet she manages to stay awake. She couldn't sleep and she knew it. But she also knew that sleeping very late and the need to wake up early was a terrible combination. With hesitation, she gracefully slid impressively herself in the middle of her bed and slowly prepared herself to sleep. She knew that she'll have a difficult time sleeping.

Although, she had one motivation to help her sleep: to childishly yet sweetly dream of a certain copper-headed Korean.

The following morning, Lili trotted down the stairs and headed straight into the dining room. She sat down and ate a gourmet, Monaco breakfast, something she missed dearly and something that tastes even better at her real home. Wasting no time, she drank her juice lady-like and maturely wiped her mouth with a small napkin before leaving her mansion home.

Lili passed by a small flower shop and a certain flower caught her eye: a white rose. It was very odd to notice and differentiate a white flower mixed with a bunch of colorful flowers. It really stood out for her yet she couldn't understand why. Without second thoughts, she grabbed the flower and entered the shop. She approached a counter and met a petite woman in her mid-50s handling a pot full with beautiful flowers.

"Um, good morning." the princess said as the woman glanced up with a pleased smile.

"Why, hello deary! What can I do for ya?" the middle aged woman answered Lili, causing her to grin as well.

"I would love to purchase this white flower please."

"Ah, a fine choice for a fine young lady." she said with an amused nod.

"How much do I need to pay for it?" Lili asked with manners, something she was very-well trained for.

The woman took the flower and tore the tag off before returning it to the princess.

"It's on the house."

Lili just stared in awe, as she just got one of the most special flowers she ever saw for free. She didn't bother to ask, just to show her very bright consideration. "Thank you very much…" her tone was questioning at the end.

"…Akina." she responded with that sweet, aged grin.

"Akina, I can't thank you enough!"

"Anytime, Lili." Akina said with a knowledgeable smirk.

"Y-You know me?" the princess asked, genuinely astonished.

"You're father is very famous, no? But don't worry because I don't give people free flowers just because of fame and fortune. I give for those special sapphires and rubies."

Lili always heard that line. She personally despised that ignorant statement. She always has that gut feeling that they are lying through their teeth. But, something was making her believe that she wasn't lying. Something about Akina made the princess uniquely believe her. The voice? The gesture? No, the gleam in the old woman's eyes.

With one last lovely smile, Lili walked out of the shop and continued down the pavement.

While taking a stroll through the park, she saw a familiar face practicing some dance moves while another familiar face was copying the other figure's move. Both girls spotted her and gave Lili a wave. The princess happily waved back and jogged towards them. Lili gave both of her friends a warm hug, giving the older one the flower she bought earlier. All girls squealed like the girls they are as Lili explained what happened earlier in the flower shop. Lili told both figures that she needs to go and gave them both the friendliest hugs ever before leaving them.

"That's a really, really outstanding flower!" Naiko exclaimed to her friend while savoring the softness of the flower.

"I know, it's so nice and utterly amazing." the Capoeira student, Christie Monteiro, answered her own student with a famous Brazilian smile.

The princess sought another new acquaintance at the exit of the park, in between two tall buildings. H was fighting some old guy and frankly, it looked like he was losing. Lili quickly positioned herself in front of the building, just peeking at the two men fighting. After a few minutes, her mind started to wonder off again.

_Oh God, there he is. My tangerine-haired Korean. _

She giggled again at her own statement.

_What a weird guy, he's fighting an old man. Is this a Korean culture where young biker boys fight aged, meek men? I've got to update my Korean society and social skills. But who cares about that nerdy stuff? I. Just. Want. My. Hwoarang. Period._

She was so caught up with her thoughts that only after a few seconds she realized that she couldn't hear anything. No grunts, no groans, no punches or kicks being thrown. She shook her head, a sign that she's back to reality, to see that both guys bowing to each other. When they both stood up, the older man gave the Blood Talon a pat on the back and a smile. The man exited first leaving the young man lingering behind.

_Wow, he was training. I thought he was too much of a bone-head and has like a bad boy attitude to be even disciplined enough to follow a master. He's one hot walking contradiction._

She giggled at another lame statement she made herself. He was approaching quickly and she didn't know what to do. Then, a quick idea popped into her sweet little, sometimes devious head. Since his mind was just fresh with new training moves, she figured that he still had that training mood. With that kind of mood, he could dodge anything as fast as possible. The guy's mind has to be like that, right? He is, as Lili said, a walking contradiction.

She prepared herself to do a kick, a high kick to be exact. A kick enough for him to think that he HAS to dodge it. Surely, she thought that she wouldn't hit him since she'll just kick in front of his face. There's no chance that she'll actually hit him, is there? Well, no more time for second doubts!

Hwoarang, oblivious to the lady who was watching him, had a few moments by himself.

_Well, I be damned. Master Baek still has the moves. Well, the strength, speed, coordination and technicality as well. But the old man can't stop bragging!_

The Korean just chuckled at himself. He turned around and just stared at the metal fence, the kids playing beyond it. He smiled, the happy hearts of kids always amused him in a weird way. He started to walk backwards with his hands behind his fiery hair. He loved the city life, his hardcore, bad-ass biker boy life. That's until, he felt _something…_

_BAM._

Biker boy was just knocked out by a fighting princess from Monaco.

"You were supposed to duck, idiot! My God!" Lili yelled at him, who was now on the ground unconscious.

"Come on, you just had training yet you can't avoid a measly little kick?! What is wrong with you?" she exclaimed again, forgetting that he'll never answer her at that state.

She gave an un-ladylike grunt and groan when she struggled to drag him to her as she sat down, leaning against the wall. His tangerine-haired head was placed on her lap. She ran her fingers through his fiery, yet surprisingly soft hair, considering all the times that he removed and put on his goggles every time he rides his bike. She took this chance to caress his flawless cheek. She fingered his perfectly-shaped nose, almost in a loving way. She let the tip of her finger hover over his tenderizing lips, eager to touch it with hers. She even admired his dark eyebrows, seems like everything about him his just… perfect, mesmerizingly perfect.

After a few minutes, and a lot of recovering, Hwoarang battered his eyelids, still closed. He slowly opened his dark eyes, catching a blurry glimpse of a female face staring at him with worried orbs of light brown. Taking another moment, his vision was refocused as he repeatedly opened and closed his eyes to see a crystal clear vision of the young Lili. His eyes were shocked, his voice was lost, his mind was buzzing inside his slightly delirious head. To him, this is just a tad ironic.

"P-princess?"

"The name is Lili, not princess. Remember?" she responded so sweetly, forgetting her silly anger at the young biker.

"I know, but I tell what I see in my eyes. And they don't lie." he said with the same amount of sweetness as hers.

Her cheeks flushed a shade of light pink, not to many genuine guys can make her do that.

"Hey, your beauty intensifies when you blush like that."

"Speaking poetic words, I see." Lili said with a small smirk.

"Well, that's me." Hwoarang said with a slight laugh. She loved his laugh heavily.

"So, any particular reason why I saw your angelic face when I woke up?"

She giggled with such affection. Lili loved the fact that he says things with his heart. She knows, because of his gentle eyes.

"You got knocked out. Guess whose boot hit your nape." the princess responded with a full smirk.

"You knocked me out cold? How embarrassing to the princess." Hwoarang said, catching Lili's eye to his burning cheeks.

"It's not, 'cause it's fate."

"Fate?" The Blood Talon questioned.

"Yeah, because when we're both knocked down we have each other to catch us. Am I right?" she said with a loving smile.

"That makes a huge amount of sense." he, too, responded with a heartbreaking smile and sat up slowly, her hand guiding his back as he moved up.

"So, does it still hurt?" she asked, guilty of her actions.

He rubbed the back of his neck, turning to her with a small grin. "It's still stinging, but I'll survive." he answered her question and sent her a playful wink.

"I'm so sorry…" she said as her voice trailed off.

"Don't apologize or give me the real reason why you have to kick me with those tough but expensive boots, I guess." he said, laughing at the end.

"Great! No more stuttering for a fake excuse." Lili responded with a nervous laugh and stood up. She held out her hand to him while scolding herself in her head for saying a stupid thing to him.

He gratefully grabbed her hand and stood up. As he settled his weight on his feet, he purposely added a stronger force to pull himself using her hand to kiss her right on her cheek, few inches away from his lips. He stroked her cheek and smiled. He was surprised himself, as he would never do something so sensitive like that.

Her cheeks glowed in massive red, yet she kept a steady smile on her face. His touch, so loving and gentle made her knees weak and sent a million chills down her spine. A feeling she experienced the first time they met. A perfect moment right there and she didn't want it to stop.

His hand stopped caressing her cheek but kept his hand on her face. "I'll see you around, my princess." Hwoarang said without any doubts.

"I can't for that perfect moment, again." The princess answered as she fingered his cheek with her thumb. She let her hand fall next to her as she lost herself into his gaze.

He kissed her forehead, immediately sweating after the contact. His simple gestures towards her makes her body do unpredictable things.

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes, savoring both of his kisses she received from him. Her eyes flew right open when he dropped his hand from her face.

With one last mesmerizing smile, he turned around and walked away. The smile never moving down an inch as he left his princess.

She just watched the back of his head, already contented with that. She lingered from their moment, now realizing that he was hers and she was his. And she loved every minute of it.

* * *

AN: I noticed myself that most of my chapters start with the lovely Lili. I think that happens 'cause I'm a girl, and it's easy to start off a chapter from a girl's POV. So yeah... XD


End file.
